Chance meeting
by AlePh27
Summary: Kumatora is led to a new place, called Titiboo club, to find a missing Duster and the Egg of Light...eventually Kumatora/Duster


Author's note: The first tchapter is in Kumatora's POW, kind of...

WarningS: Not beta'ed, some random bad word in the text,

oWoWo

Ok, how in the world could someone possibly dress up like that?

Kumatora stared with a mix of horror and disgust at the frilly dress laid on the bed, part of her new job found at the Titiboo club. A place she normally would want to avoid like plague but, unluckily for her, she heard someone hinting of Duster being in there, or nearby at least, so she had to investigate, of course. Just her luck she had to dress in white and PINK!

Really, who had wanted the waitresses dressed up like marshmallows? There was no sense at all...

She took a moment trying to overpower her intention of using a good dose of her PSI fire on the offending pile of clothes and ribbons and just walk away before the whole matter could destroy her sanity.

She concluded she had no other choice but began to dress and, after a few hours of trying and undoing and trying again and burning a few obstacles out of her way, she walked toward the main room.

The job itself was quite simple, even for a person who didn't know nearly anything about work; it was all about listening to orders and repeating them, taking the beverage at the right person and repeat.

Kinda boring but right now she was pissed off beyond herself anyway.

Not only she was dressed up like a frigging candy with men drooling over who knows what. Nooo there had to be another stupid rule they had to follow. Giggle. At every damn sentence.

When they had told her this tiny little detail they had forgot to mention before she was fairly sure the owner was crazy. Like totally insane.

But she needed to stay at least for a day or two so she just nodded and began to work right away. That and she assured herself that once finished with her business she'd burn the whole dumb club down.

With that thought in mind time passed rather quickly and smoothly.

It was late, most of the customers were back to their home but still there were many persons drinking, chatting and others just listening to a band the club had just hired. No clue of Duster's whereabouts yet, just boring speeches of stupid followers of the new order.

She was serving at a table, feeling her face going stiff with all that smiling just as much as her voice loosing tone for the costant giggling, she was tired and...lets just say she was exhausted, both mentally and fisically. Not even a fight against the pork army was this tiring, that was for sure. At least when she was fighting she could kick, or fry, some of their pink asses.

She wanted her shift to end, instead she was sent to a table where a single guy was seated. She caught a glimpse of his strange hairstyle and outfit before approaching without giving him further notice.

She closed her eyes and turned back on the silly and smiling mode while she asked *What would you like to drink?*

Giggle.

There was a moment on silence while she kept thinking of a good use of all the alcohol guys around here seemed fond of, like a huge fire fountain, waiting for the new order when she heard a quiet and, almost, shy reply.

She froze on the spot and opened her eyes, looking straight at the face of the guy she had been searching for...a lot now and who was right in front of her under an improbable stack of hair.

The guy blinked a few times before shaking his hand in front of her eyes because after a few seconds she was still frozen and openly gaping at him, *Are you ok?* he asked in the end with a concerned expression.

That awoke Kumatora.

She grabbed his hand abruptly *Are you stupid?You made us all worried!* she hissed angryly while moving her face a few inches apart from his. The sitting man changed his expression in surprise at first, and then in confusion.

*I'm sorry but..do I know you?* he asked then still looking at her face while trying to recall something, anything, to his faulting memory but there was no sign of recognition in his eyes.

They were cold, she noticed. They weren't of the same warm chocolate brown she saw on their first meeting.

A part of that cold cristallized and sliced with its sharp edge her heart a bit without her noticing.

*Are you joking?* she asked with a dangerous tone *I'm dressed up like crap but it's still me!*

The man just remained silent then shook his head *I'm sorry I..can't seem to recall anything, not even my name* with just one sentence he had destroyed her hopes.

She let go of his hand as it was burning and took a step back, not really knowing what to do.

She had found him but he had no memory whatsoever. This...this wasn't supposed to happen dammit!

*Seriously, are you ok?* the man once named Duster asked her again.

No, I'm panicking! She wanted to yell him back but she just stood there, shaking like a leaf foth both the worry and the anger. That was the first time she didn't know what to do. How could things get always worse then feared?

No, wait. That wasn't true actually, she reasoned with herself. A part she didn't unknowledge untill now had always feared Duster was dead. Oh, and of course the Egg of light was lost for good.

So that was kinda an improvement, right?

*I'm...fine...* she resolved herself to say in the end, while putting again the fake smile on her face.

*So, uhm you do...know me?* he asked after a while, still unsure of the suddenly changing emotions from that strange girl.

She found herself nodding before she could even think about lying and saying no to avoid other questions that might cause troubles there onward...and, of course, the other seized the opportunity to ask again *So can you tell me what happened to me? What's my name?*

She cursed herself for that slip of...well head, and frantically tried to come up with a good idea to repair all that mess. A thunderbolt was not a wise thing, especially not inside the club so she had just one option. Run.

He wanted a name? At least that she could answer that. Not his real one of course, because a single whisper of that name could end in the wrong ears and resulting dangerous for all of them.

So what name should do?

He was looking at her with his still earnest gaze, avoid of emotions if not for a tiny speck of curiosity, waiting for her to speak.

He was alive.

*You're Lucky* she told him smiling her only true smile in all the evening *You wanted a City cola right? I'll be right back*

She had cut off any other questions she knew he was going to ask her and walked to the bar instead; she passed on the order to another waitress, exited the main room and dashed out toward her assigned room without looking back. She had to calm down and think about how to proceed from there.

She closed the door behind herself and slided down without any strenght left

"Screw that...giggle"

OwOw

Reviews make me write faster *-*


End file.
